


Все ради Боунза

by CathrineBush



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Боунз не хочет праздновать свой день рождения. Джим настроен решительно, а у Спока просто нет другого выхода, кроме подчинения.





	

**Author's Note:**

> С днем рождения, Ягода. <3

Джим сталкивается со Споком на площадке у турболифта за десять минут до начала альфа-смены. Спок выглядит усталым — сказывается эксперимент, который он проводит в лаборатории совместно со своими сотрудниками. Джим смотрит на него обеспокоенно, озабоченный не только возможным снижением эффективности его работы, но и тем, что Спок не позволяет себе отдыхать. Да, Джим капитан, и это накладывает на него обязательства, но забота о двух самых близких для него людях важнее всего остального.

— Как продвигается эксперимент, Спок? — Джим скрещивает руки за спиной, повторяя позу Спока, и игнорирует его внимательный взгляд.

— Близится к стадии завершения. — «Сегодня снова не приду ночевать в каюту», — переводит для себя Джим и стискивает челюсти. — Результаты ошеломительны, я не ожидал подобного.

— Это прекрасно, Спок. Очередной прорыв, да? Отлично, — Джим сдерживает желание нахмуриться и заходит в турболифт, — мостик.

— Джим, ты выглядишь расстроенным. Что произошло? — Спок ловит его быстрый взгляд и вопросительно изгибает бровь.

— Ничего. Ты помнишь, что у Боунза скоро день рождения? — Джим вспоминает о более важной проблеме в данный момент.

— Положительно. Вчера во время ужина мы с ним обсуждали твою привязанность к человеческим ритуалам празднования этого дня. Я обещал ему, что в этом году не позволю тебе устроить вечеринку-сюрприз, — Спок говорит спокойно, а Джим смотрит на него ошарашенным взглядом и не знает, чего ему хочется больше: возмутиться подобному или порадоваться за спокойный диалог между этими двумя.

— Спок, ты понимаешь, что подобное недопустимо в отношениях? — Джим проникновенно кладет руку на его плечо. — Ты не можешь позволить или не позволить мне что-либо. Да и вообще, так нельзя. 

— Ты расстроен из-за нежелания Леонарда отмечать свой день рождения или из-за того, что мы пришли к подобному решению без учета твоих желаний? — Спок выглядит так, будто мысленно записывает ответ Джима, и тот вспоминает, что вулканцу сложнее разбираться во всех перипетиях человеческих отношений. Джим потирает переносицу пальцами и думает, что это будет довольно непростая смена.

— Почему бы не из-за обоих вариантов? И это я не говорю о том, что вы оба вчера со мной даже не виделись. Я, между прочим, скучал, — Джим поджимает губы, а выражение лица Спока меняется с нейтрально-изучающего на удивленно-виноватое (насколько это вообще возможно в случае вулканской бесстрастности). — Ладно, забей. Так значит, Боунз не хочет праздновать свой день рождения. Хорошо. Спасибо, что сказал.

Двери турболифта открываются, и он выходит на мостик, широко улыбаясь экипажу. Спок следует за ним, скрывая собственное недоумение за привычной бесстрастной маской. После смены Джиму обязательно надо зайти в медотсек, раз его партнеры исключительно заняты своими непосредственными обязанностями, что не могут провести с ним свободное время.

Ну, или просто избегают его, не желая отговаривать от ненужных торжеств.

***

Джим не задумывается о том, что хочет сказать Боунзу, но, следуя собственному плану, спускается в медотсек после окончания альфа-смены. Спок снова устремился в лаборатории, мимолетно коснувшись ладонью шеи Джима. Это было максимально возможное проявление привязанности на людях, которое стоило ждать от вулканца, но Джим в тот момент жмурился как довольный кот, наслаждаясь лаской, сказавшей окружающим больше, чем страстный поцелуй.

Джим поправляет форму быстрым движением и входит в медотсек, сразу напряженно нахмурившись.

— Что здесь происходит?! — он осматривает помещение, заполненное членами экипажа, и замечает несколько усталых медсестер, снующих между койками. — У нас эпидемия, а я не в курсе? — сам не замечает, как теряет то благодушие, с которым спускался с мостика. — Где Боунз, черт возьми?

— Здесь я, не ори, и без тебя тошно, — Боунз выходит из палаты с паддом в руках. К нему тут же подходит несколько медсестер, подсовывая новые документы на подпись. Джим скрещивает руки на груди и подходит ближе, вся его поза говорит о нетерпении, но Боунз лишь быстро и размашисто подписывает все новые и новые падды, пока у Джима не начинает дергаться глаз. — Успокойся, я чувствую твой нервный тик.

— О, я бы успокоился, если бы мой старший медицинский офицер объяснил, какого хрена происходит на подконтрольной ему территории. 

— Вакцинация против гриппа происходит. С накладкой в вызове служащих, — Боунз хмурится, а Джима мгновенно отпускает напряжение. — Двадцать третий век, а человечество не может излечиться от сезонных болячек даже в гребанном космосе!

— То есть никакой эпидемии? 

— Кроме эпидемии кретинизма, — Боунз отдает стопку паддов медсестрам и идёт к кабинету, Джим следует за ним. — Так что ты хотел? Серьезно, сейчас не самый подходящий момент.

— С этой вакцинацией ты наверняка забыл, что мы завтра…

— Нет-нет-нет, никаких завтра, — Боунз даже не дает ему договорить, разворачивается и тыкает пальцем в плечо, — приятель, никаких вечеринок, подарков, фейерверков или что там ещё может придумать твоя сумасшедшая голова.

— Но, Боунз…

— Никаких «Но, Боунз»! Я серьезно, Джим, — длинный палец Боунза всё ещё тычет в плечо Джиму, и это становится уже достаточно болезненно.

— Ладно. Я понял. Никаких праздничных мероприятий для доктора Хмурая Жопа, — Джим поднимает ладони, будто признает свое поражение. — Кстати, в следующий раз говори мне такие вещи прямо, а не договаривайся со Споком втихую.

— Так и знал, что гоблин не сможет промолчать, — Боунз поджимает губы и скрывается в своем кабинете.

— Обязательно ему передам, как ты его любишь, — Джим фыркает, но следом уже не идет, а разворачивается к выходу. Раз Боунз решил поупрямиться, то у Джима не остается другого выхода, кроме как перейти к плану Б.

«Спок, мне нужно, чтобы сегодня ты ночевал с нами. Доверь эксперимент кому-то из своих».

Джим нетерпеливо выстукивает пальцами по корпусу падда, пока ожидает турболифт и ответ от Спока. 

Уже на подходе к своей каюте Джим получает сообщение и улыбается. Несмотря на недовольство, Спок готов ему помочь. А с брюзжанием об упущенном результате эксперимента он как-нибудь справится.

Все ради Боунза.

***

Боунз возвращается в их каюту поздним вечером, когда Джим уже собирался идти за ним в медотсек — не дело, когда старший медицинский офицер засиживается на работе, особенно если его ждут капитан и старпом. Джим осторожно следит взглядом за Боунзом, быстрыми жестами скидывающим с себя форму. Они переглядываются со Споком, когда тот скрывается в ванной, все еще не сказав ни слова.

Тут даже вулканцу ясно, что трогать Боунза какими-то ранними празднествами не стоит, а значит, надо срочно все переиграть. Джим реплицирует легкий ужин для Боунза и наливает в стакан раритетный скотч, добытый во время последней увольнительной на одной из звездных баз. 

— Не день, а дурдом какой-то, — Боунз выходит из ванной одетый в футболку и свободные брюки, вытирая капли воды с темных волос мягким полотенцем. Джим поворачивается к нему, демонстрируя готовность выслушать, а тот лишь фыркает. — Ага, конечно, ты еще хвостом завиляй. Можешь разводить кого угодно, только не меня.

Спок откладывает падд и подходит вплотную, когда Боунз усаживается за стол, потирая виски. Джим зачарованно наблюдает, как Спок разминает пальцами плечи Боунза, наслаждаясь вздохами, в которых явно слышно удовлетворение:

— Леонард, с тобой невозможно разговаривать, когда ты ненавидишь весь мир. То есть почти всегда, — Спок улыбается уголком губ, а Джим ухмыляется, когда Боунз лишь бессильно машет ладонью, мол, говори, что хочешь, только не останавливайся.

Джим отмечает, что Спок прикладывает достаточно много сил, чтобы размять мышцы Боунза. Но это хотя бы снижает градус напряжения в каюте. Пока Боунз постанывает под пальцами Спока, Джим кивает в сторону кровати, а Спок сразу понимает намек.

— Думаю, удобнее будет перейти на кровать, — Спок не прекращает размеренных движений, а Джим нетерпеливо стягивает с себя форму и устраивается на широком ортопедическом матрасе, на приобретении которого настоял Боунз, когда понял, что спать в своей каюте он сможет редко.

— Ты пользуешься тем, что я не могу сопротивляться после подобного, — Боунз вздыхает, почти растекаясь по креслу. — А ведь даже мелдинга не было. Чертов гоблин.

— На основе длительного наблюдения я выяснил, что для твоего полного расслабления достаточно массажа тела в течение пяти минут и совместного коитуса, который должен продолжаться не меньше тридцати трех минут. В таком случае твоя продуктивность на следующий день повысится на семь с половиной процентов, что поможет сократить время вакцинации экипажа, — Спок наклоняется, подцепляет края футболки и снимает ее с Боунза, замершего на месте. Джим ехидно фыркает; а ведь только сегодня он сам не знал, как реагировать на подобную тираду: то ли двинуть в челюсть, то ли поцеловать в губы, сжатые в полоску.

— Остроухий ублюдок, — Боунз восхищенно выдыхает, а Джим готов поклясться, что слышит смешок Спока, но по его выражению лица ничего не понять. Боунз покорно поднимается и стягивает с себя штаны вместе с бельем, падает на кровать к Джиму, а тот пошло играет бровями и проводит ладонями по смуглой коже.

Спок неторопливо раздевается и аккуратно складывает свою форму стопкой, повторяя то же самое с одеждой Джима и Боунза. Джиму хочется закатить глаза и сказать что-нибудь ехидное, но он отвлекается на поцелуй и вместо саркастичных реплик вылизывает рот Боунза, прижимаясь к нему ближе. 

Джим оглаживает пальцами плечи Боунза, задыхается от нехватки кислорода, но не хочет разрывать поцелуй, потому что тот подается на встречу, притираясь бедрами и возбужденным членом. Он чувствует взгляд Спока, стоящего рядом с кроватью, чувствует его одобрение и прогибается в пояснице, прижимаясь еще ближе, отрывается от губ Боунза и пытается отдышаться. Джим отстраняет Боунза, легко толкая его в плечо, а тот понятливо падает на спину, устраиваясь удобнее. 

Спок мимолетно касается кожи Джима, будто считывает его поверхностные эмоции, и встает на колени на матрас, приближаясь к Боунзу. Джим устраивается между бедер Боунза, склоняется и обводит языком головку члена, слизывая капли предэякулята. Ему хочется довольно заурчать от солоноватого привкуса во рту, от бархатистой тяжести на языке, и он себе не отказывает, оглаживая пальцами бедра, покрытые волосками. Джим посасывает член Боунза, прислушивается к его тихим довольным вздохам, наслаждается тем, как тот путается пальцами в его волосах, толкается бедрами глубже в его рот.

— Леонард, — низкий голос Спока вызывает волну дрожи по спине Джима, он прогибается в пояснице, нервные окончания будто пронзает током, и он видит, как Спок подносит пальцы к губам Боунза, обводя их контур. Боунзу не надо повторять дважды — он приоткрывает рот и облизывает пальцы, смачивая их слюной.

Джим даже застывает на мгновение, выпустив член из губ, наслаждается видом позеленевших скул и кончиков ушей Спока, задержавшего дыхание, пока Боунз делает минет его пальцам. И только когда Боунз смотрит на Джима вопросительно, тот отмирает и вновь насаживается ртом на его член, лаская языком выпуклые венки и поглаживая уздечку. Джим сглатывает слюну и тихо стонет при виде удовольствия, с которым Боунз ласкает пальцы Спока, а Спок другой рукой надрачивает свой член с темно-зелёной влажной головкой. 

Только когда Спок считает, что пальцы достаточно увлажнены, он отстраняется от Боунза и перемещается ближе к заднице Джима, касаясь его ануса. Джим не перестает скользить губами по члену Боунза, сильнее сжимаясь и не забывая ласкать его языком, но не может сдержать гортанные стоны, которые вырываются у него, когда Спок скользит в его сжатую задницу своими пальцами.

Джим теряется в ощущениях, старательно концентрируясь на плавных движениях по члену Боунза — так намного проще, чем спустить сейчас, от одних скупых растягивающих движений. Пальцы Боунза оглаживают щеки Джима, он шепчет что-то вульгарное и одобрительное, но Джим не может разобрать ни слова из-за оглушительного рева крови в ушах. Он понимает только, что нужно повернуться, когда Спок легко нажимает на его бедро.

Джим прогибается в пояснице, когда Боунз оказывается позади него, оглаживая бедра горячими ладонями, а Спок замирает перед его лицом. Толстый зеленый член мажет скользкой головкой по припухшим губам, а для Джима это лучшее приглашение — он скользит по терпкой коже языком, а затем и губами, и в этот момент Боунз надавливает головкой своего члена на растянутый анус, плавно толкаясь вглубь и мерно двигая бедрами. Джим подается ему навстречу, медленно насаживается, в то время как Спок поглаживает подушечками пальцев его скулы.

Стоит Джиму гортанно застонать, как и Спок, и Боунз замирают на мгновение, будто приходят к молчаливому консенсусу, и тут же принимаются трахать его размеренными плавными толчками, от которых ему хочется заскулить. Но он лишь захлебывается, отчего слюна стекает по его подбородку — Спок не перестает толкаться глубже, упираясь чувствительной головкой в глотку Джима. Джим жмурится, чувствует, как слезятся глаза от резких толчков, как низ живота обжигает жаром от синхронных движений, а с его члена на простынь текут тягучие капли смазки.

Влажные шлепки кожи о кожу, тяжелое дыхание и негромкие стоны дополняют то скручивающее удовольствие, которое накатывает на Джима, вынуждая быть на грани оргазма. Он выгибается сильнее и сжимается задницей на члене Боунза, отмечая собственный постыдный скулеж, заглушенный влажными шлепками яиц Спока по его подбородку. Этого всего слишком много для Джима, и он кончает тугими струями спермы на простынь, задыхаясь от недостатка кислорода, перед глазами пляшут разноцветные круги, и он заторможенно пытается что-то рассмотреть — хотя бы Спока, — но только чувствует, как на следующем толчке спускает Боунз, а потом и Спок.

Несколько капель спермы стекает из его губ, и Спок стирает их пальцем и слизывает. Джим безразлично думает, что тот наверняка уже получил простейший органический анализ собственной спермы, но ничего не говорит, а просто падает на постель рядом с Боунзом, который лежит на спине, разглядывая бессмысленным взглядом потолок.

Джим слышит шлепанье босых ног и лениво смотрит на Спока, отошедшего к креслу за сложенным пледом.

— Лучше б рядом лег, — Боунз ворчит, не открывая глаз, и Джим хмыкает — им вовсе не надо видеть, чтобы понять, что делает другой, настолько хорошо они знают друг друга, а уж Спок, с его заботой о своих людях, занимается подобными штуками постоянно. — Давай, иди сюда, Спок, пока я не передумал, — Боунз хлопает ладонью по пустому месту рядом с собой.

Джим поворачивается к нему лицом, подкладывая ладонь под свою щеку. Он обожает смотреть на расслабленного Боунза — таким тот бывает редко, хотя даже после оргазма на его лбу сохраняется морщинка, которую хочется разгладить пальцами. Спок укрывает их пледом и ложится за спиной Боунза, прижимаясь ближе, по-хозяйски укладывает ладонь на его бедро и поглаживает кожу пальцами, наверняка считывая и его эмоции. По крайней мере, те, что Боунз не шифрует от него. 

Боунз прикрывает глаза, прижимаясь ближе к горячему Споку, а Джим придвигается к ним, устраивая свою ладонь поверх руки Спока, и утыкается носом в нос Боунза. 

— Самый лучший подарок на день рождения, — Боунз едва ворочает языком, почти заснув от усталости. Джим улыбается в ответ и смотрит, как Спок целует Боунза в шею.

Такими подарками Джим готов радовать их намного чаще.


End file.
